


Cold Spots Mean Less Aircon

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Haru's new apartment is cheap for a reason, Rin finds out abruptly.





	Cold Spots Mean Less Aircon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GryphonGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphonGirl/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to move into a haunted apartment." Haru would absolutely own a haunted apartment if the bathtub and grill were right, so thanks for that idea, Take Your Marks.

Rin was not normally a light sleeper, but the jet lag was killing him. Despite Haru's enthusiastic welcome, stuffing himself full of ramen carbs, and another round of welcome home 'exercise' before bed, 3:00 found him staring at the ceiling.

He felt like he was being watched. Rin told himself he was being ridiculous and closed his eyes, planning to count to a million if that was what it took to get himself to sleep. The feeling of being watched remained. Then there was a soft scratching, like the cat was trying to get in.

If Haru had a cat. Which he didn't. Then a soft breeze blew over Rin's cheek despite them having turned off the air conditioning before bed.

"Nope," Rin announced, rolling over and bumping his forehead right in between Haru's shoulder blades. "Haru, wake up."

Rin meant more like, 'be awake with me,' but Haru seemed to take it as 'roll over and make out with me' which Rin was entirely all right with. Eventually even he was tired out enough to doze for the last couple hours until Haru's alarm went off.

"Did you sleep at all?" Haru asked over breakfast. Rin glared at him balefully over his coffee.

It was a long day to endure on so little sleep, Haru showing Rin around his campus, meeting Asahi and Kisumi for lunch, hanging out with Kisumi and Makoto during Haru's team practice, and then going to Haru's swim club. And maybe Rin overdid it just a little at the pool, but it was hard to resist showing off when Haru was in the lane next to him and a bunch of younger swim students were yelling about how fast and great the two of them were.

"Show-off," Haru accused on their walk home. He was smiling though, with just the corner of his mouth, and his hair smelled like chlorine when Rin leaned over to kiss his cheek in the dark space between two street lights.

After baths and eating, Rin was never happier to flop into Haru's futon. But just in case, he shuffled to the wall side, so that Haru would be between him and…whatever, then once the requisite amount of fooling around was done, pulled the blankets up over his head. Entirely monster-proof, Rin passed out without any problem.

Until 3:00, when Rin woke up abruptly, confused about where he was and sweaty from sleep. Haru was shifting around but when Rin flung a hand out to hit him, Haru's side of the futon was empty. There was actually a weight on his feet, as if someone was sitting on them.

"What the fuck," Rin groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. Haru was a blurry shape sitting on the end of the futon, pale skin almost glowing in the dim light from the moon through the balcony sliding door. "Haru, what are you…"

Just then there was the sound of the toilet flushing, making Rin's heart almost stop as he looked up to see the door open and Haru step out yawning. Rin whipped his head around to the end of the futon, which was now empty. Rin scootched back until his back hit the corner, knees drawn up to his chest.

"Sorry I woke you up…what are you doing?" Haru said, climbing back into bed and squinting at Rin.

"What the fuck is up with your haunted apartment?" Rin hissed. "A thing was just sitting on my feet!"

"Oh, that." Haru shrugged, dropping his head on his pillow. He reached for Rin's wrist to try and tug him back down, but Rin stayed right where he was. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't WORRY—" Rin cut off as Haru murmured for him to shut up, he had neighbors. Rin lowered his voice to an angry hiss. "Don't tell me not to worry about it! Your apartment is fucking haunted!"

"Just a little. That's why it was cheap. He's only here a couple minutes and he never does anything. Usually I sleep through it." Haru closed his eyes. "Seriously, get back under here, I'm going back to sleep."

"You're the worst," Rin grumbled, crawling back under the covers as fast as he could and pulling them over his head. "I'm telling Makoto on you."

"He's the one who said I had to hurry up and pick something. Why'd you think my rent was cheap? Also cold spots mean less aircon." Haru patted Rin's head clumsily. "If you hate it, you get to pick the next apartment."

Rin tried not to smile, because he was super mad, but couldn't stop the whole thing. Whatever, he was under a blanket. He fumbled his hand through the blankets until he could grab Haru's waist. "Take responsibility, asshole. You have to be the big spoon the whole time I'm here."

"Whatever." Haru rolled towards Rin, curling up along his back. "Baby."

"Jackass," Rin retorted, closing his eyes. Something pressed down on his foot, and he pulled his feet up higher. At least the thing would have to eat Haru to get to him.


End file.
